Distractions
by cleotheo
Summary: A bored Draco decides that the perfect person to help relieve his boredom is his girlfriend, Hermione. Unfortunately, Hermione is busy with her friends in the head dorms so Draco decides the only course of action is to annoy Harry and Ron so much that they leave, meaning he can spend a few hours with his girlfriend. Fun, light-hearted One Shot.


**A/N - A fun light hearted one shot, set in a universe without the return of Voldemort - he was killed when Harry was a baby. As always with my one shots, this is a fun little tale, not meant to be taken too seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence in the library of Hogwarts was suddenly shattered as the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, slammed shut the heavy Transfiguration book he'd been using. The act earned him a stony glare from the formidable librarian, Madam Pince. However, Draco didn't flinch as Madam Pince gave him her coldest look. It took more than one scary librarian to intimidate Draco, he was a Slytherin after all.

Ignoring the eagle eye Madam Pince was keeping on him, Draco shoved the books he'd been using back onto the shelves behind him and packed up his school bag. He'd been in the library studying for over two hours, and he was more than ready for a break. To be honest the only reason he was even studying in the library instead of the head dorms, was at the request of the Head Girl and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She'd reckoned that they wouldn't get any studying done if they did it together, and Draco had to admit she had a point.

The pair's romance had begun the previous year when they'd been paired on an Ancient Runes project. Almost immediately the sparks had begun to fly between them and after two weeks of studying together they were spending almost as much time snogging as they did working. Four weeks later, the pair completed their project, which earned them top marks, and by that time they were very much a couple. Since then they'd been hot and heavy, which had been made even easier by the fact they now shared dorms on the third floor.

Draco couldn't help but smile as he thought about the passionate relationship he had with his girlfriend. To be honest before he'd gotten together with Hermione, he always assumed she would be pretty uptight and a rather boring girlfriend, but he was thrilled to discover he'd been wrong. Under her good girl exterior lay a sexy, up for anything girl. The time they spent together was never dull, and Draco had ended up falling head over heels in love with the feisty Gryffindor witch.

Draco knew Hermione had also fallen for him, and the pair were currently discussing telling other people about their relationship. It was coming up to a year since they first got together, and they were ready to tell people. No longer were they just fooling around, they were serious about one another and they very much envisioned their future together. However, Hermione had been adamant that they needed to handle things right concerning her friends. There was a fair bit of animosity still brewing between Draco and Hermione's two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, although it wasn't as bad as it had once been.

When Draco had first started school, he'd immediately made enemies with Harry and Ron. There was a natural hatred between the Malfoys, and Ron's family, since they'd both been on opposite sides in the war many years previously. And since Harry had made instant friends with Ron on the train, he was less than willing to befriend Draco when the offer came. Draco supposed he could understand why the Weasleys were wary of his family, but he was still annoyed that even though his father had turned his back on the dark, people still judged them off their past actions. Draco's offer of friendship was thrown back in his face, not because Harry and Ron didn't like him, but because of his family, and that had annoyed him. Then they'd been sorted into opposing houses, and from there the animosity had grown. It was only in recent years, as Draco had grown up and dropped childish grudges, that things had been marginally better between Draco and the Gryffindor pair. However, they were still nowhere near being friends, and to be honest, Draco didn't think they ever would be.

"Mr Malfoy, are you planning on leaving any time today?" Madam Pince suddenly snapped, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm going," Draco muttered as he grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder and sauntered out of the library.

Outside of the library, he paused as he wondered just where he should go. His first instinct was to head back to the head dorms, and have some fun with Hermione. However, he'd only been gone a few hours, and wasn't sure if Hermione would be ready to drop the studying. Of course he could always try persuading her, and that would undoubtedly be fun, but he figured he should maybe give her another half hour or so before he disturbed her. Instead, he turned in the opposite direction and headed down to the dungeons.

Despite now living in the head dorms, Draco was still a regular in the Slytherin dungeons, and he entered the common room using the password. The first thing he spotted when he entered the large common room, was his friend, Theo Nott arguing with his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. The pair were ranting and raving at each other, which was par for the course for the two of them, while two of his other friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, sat on the sofa, munching a big bag of sweets and watching the bickering pair.

"What's wrong now?" Draco asked, leaning over the back of the sofa and nicking a bon-bon from the bag Crabbe was holding.

"One of the Patil twins smiled at Theo and said hello earlier," Crabbe supplied.

"So of course, Pans accused Theo of flirting with her," Goyle finished.

"Was he?" Draco asked, only mildly interested in his friend's messy love life. Pansy and Theo were always bickering, but they always made up again so he wasn't worried about an imminent break-up.

"Theo?" Goyle snorted. "He wouldn't dare flirt with another girl, whether Pansy was around or not."

"Yeah, Pansy has his balls in a vice, and everyone knows it," Crabbe chuckled.

"Maybe you should offer Theo your words of wisdom," Goyle suggested. "You dated Pansy, you know how to handle her."

"Correction, I took her out once," Draco retorted, grimacing slightly at the memory of the time he'd taken Pansy out on a date in fourth year. Even though they'd been friends for years, the night had not gone well, and Draco had never again asked Pansy out. "Theo is on his own. He was mad enough to date Pansy, so he can learn how to handle her."

Glancing over at Theo and Pansy one last time, Draco turned and headed for the stairs. Since there was no sign of his best friend, Blaise Zabini, in the common room, he was figuring he was in the dorm room. Maybe half an hour with Blaise would pass the time before he could go back to the head dorms and get on with distracting Hermione from her studies. However, Draco's plan came to a shuddering halt when he reached the door to the boys dorms and found a silver and green tie hanging on the doorknob. The tie was the boys' way of saying they wanted privacy, usually because they had a girl in residence, so clearly Blaise was otherwise occupied with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.

Trotting back down the stairs, Draco called out a quick goodbye to Crabbe and Goyle, and departed the common room before either Pansy or Theo spotted him and he was dragged into their domestic. Grinning at the thought that he would just have to go and distract his sexy girlfriend, Draco bolted up the stairs from the dungeons and quickly flew up the main staircase until he reached the third floor. Quickly making his way to the head dorms, he passed through the portrait and entered the room in high spirits.

Draco's high spirits, and his plans of distracting Hermione from her studies were shattered as he found his girlfriend wasn't alone in the common room. Her two best friend were sitting with her, and from the books strewn all over the coffee table and floor, they were deep in a study session. However, Draco wasn't one to be deterred, and since he'd set his heart on spending a few hours alone with his girlfriend, he would just have to make sure it happened. He would just have to get rid of Harry and Ron, and then Hermione would be all his.

Smirking at his devious plan, Draco threw his bag onto the floor and dropped onto the available sofa with a dramatic sigh. Of course his entrance caused all three Gryffindors to look up at him. Harry and Ron did not look impressed with his presence, but were smart enough to know they couldn't complain since they were in the head dorms, while Hermione just looked surprised to see her boyfriend back after only a couple of hours.

"I thought you were studying in the library," She said.

"I was," Draco replied as he kicked off his shoes, letting them drop nosily onto the floor. "But the dragon lady was giving me evil looks."

"Madam Pince is not a dragon lady," Hermione said sternly as both Harry and Ron snickered at Draco's comments. "She's just protective of her books."

"You're the only person who doesn't think she's a dragon lady, Granger," Draco replied. Even though they were a couple, they rarely used each other's first names when other people were around. "Then again, she hates everyone else. I think you're the only student she likes."

"That's because I respect her books," Hermione shot back.

"No, it's because you're a little bookworm, Hermione," Ron said with a chuckle. "You're the only other person in this entire school who gets as excited over books as Madam Pince."

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating books," Hermione replied tightly, before re-focusing her attention on Draco. "If you don't mind Malfoy, we're studying."

"No, I don't mind," Draco replied with a smirk. "Carry on. It'll be as though I'm not here."

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow, before turning back to her two friends and resuming their study session. It didn't take Draco long to realise the pair were struggling with a difficult Charms assignment. Even though most people considered Charms an easy option, it really wasn't, and the seventh year work was really rather complex. Draco watched Harry and Ron struggling on for a few minutes before he casually leant forward and picked up the parchment with details of the assignment they were working on.

"Wow, this is due next week," Draco remarked with a low whistle. "You two are right behind."

"Which is why we need to study," Ron snapped back, snatching the parchment back from Draco's hands.

"Yeah, you really do if you're still struggling with this," Draco agreed. "Crabbe and Goyle finished this one last week, and they always take the longest to get their homework finished. However, they did both say they found this assignment slightly easier than normal."

Draco hid his laughter as Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks at the idea that they were falling behind Crabbe and Goyle. To be honest, Draco had no idea if his two friends had finished the assignment, although somehow he doubted it. Truth be told, his two friends weren't the brightest of sparks, but they were good, loyal friends, and that was all that mattered to Draco.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, glaring at her boyfriend as her two friends started to visibly panic.

"Yes Granger?" Draco asked innocently.

"Can you not find something to do?" Hermione asked.

"I guess I could grab a book," Draco said with a sigh.

"Why don't you go and visit your friends down in the dungeons," Hermione suggested.

"Been there, done that," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Then why didn't you stay down there?" Hermione questioned, wondering if her boyfriend had just gone off to the dungeons in the first place instead of going to the library to study.

"Nothing to do," Draco answered. "Crabbe and Goyle were getting some cards out, and I wasn't in the mood for exploding snap."

"What about Blaise, or Theo?" Hermione asked. "Surely they could have entertained you."

"Theo was having a domestic with Pansy," Draco replied. "And I was not getting in the middle of those two. I'd likely end up with a black eye, like poor Longbottom."

Neville Longbottom had unfortunately had the bad luck to get too close to a warring Theo and Pansy the previous week. Neville had actually being minding his own business in Herbology, when Pansy and Theo, who were seated at the work station beside him, got into an argument and Pansy decided it would be a good idea to throw a plant pot at her boyfriend's head. Theo had ducked the plant pot, but Neville hadn't seen it coming and it had hit him squarely in the face, resulting in his black eye.

"Poor Neville," Harry said with a slight shake of his head. "He didn't see that plant pot coming."

"See, it's not wise to come between Pansy and Theo," Draco said. "Those two are brutal."

"What are they arguing about now?" Ron asked. Like most of the school he was fascinated by the love/hate relationship the two Slytherins shared. One moment they acted as though they hated one another, the next they were all over each other and acting as though they were the only people in the world.

"Theo flirting with a Patil twin," Draco replied with an unconcerned shrug. "Or at least, that's what Pansy is accusing him of."

"Did he do it?" Hermione questioned. She knew Draco was a bit of a flirt, as was Blaise, but she'd never pegged Theo as the type to flirt with another girl, especially not when he was dating someone like Pansy.

"Not likely," Draco replied. "Theo knows who wears the trousers in that relationship, and it isn't him."

"Idiot," Ron scoffed. "I'd never let myself be bossed around by a girl."

"You shouldn't knock it until you've tried it, Weasley," Draco said with a smirk. "It can be rather fun to be dominated by a witch, especially if she's smoking hot and wearing thigh high leather boots and nothing else."

Harry and Ron both stared at Draco, their faces a mix of horror and fascination, and Draco just knew they were dying to know if he was speaking from experience. Of course Hermione knew he was, and he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks as he mentioned a very enjoyable evening they'd spent together over the Christmas break.

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asked, clearing her throat and pushing her embarrassment to one side. After all, Harry and Ron had no way of knowing she was the witch Draco was talking about.

"I'd imagine he would be up for some domination," Draco replied, purposefully misunderstanding his girlfriend's question. "Daphne can be rather bossy, and I know Blaise owns a few pair of fluffy handcuffs."

"I meant why aren't you with Blaise?" Hermione retorted as Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open even further.

"He's otherwise engaged," Draco answered. "I found a tie hanging around the doorknob. Potter and Weasley will know what that means, right lads?" He added, giving the flustered Gryffindors a sly wink.

"What?" Ron squeaked, his voice a few pitches higher than normal.

"The tie round the door to signify there's some hot action going on," Draco said. "Surely you Gryffindors do the same thing. Or do you use some other method of letting each other know when you want privacy with a witch?"

Draco watched with amusement as the two Gryffindors spluttered over their reply. To be honest, he had no idea if such things went on up in Gryffindor Tower, or if they did, how much of a part Harry and Ron played in proceedings. He very much doubted the two boys were still innocent virgins, especially considering that Harry was going out with Ron's sister Ginny, and she wasn't exactly an angel when it came to dating, but he still didn't know if they fooled around in the dorms. Probably not knowing the goody-goody Gryffindors.

"Thank you so much for your description of the depravity that goes on down in the dungeons, but if you don't mind, we've got studying to do," Hermione said primly, glaring at her boyfriend. She was pretty sure he was deliberately trying to embarrass her friends, she just didn't know why.

"Sorry, I was going for a book, wasn't I?" Draco said as he got to his feet. "I'm also getting a drink, does anyone want one?"

"No thank you," Hermione answered, before either of her friends could even open their mouths. "We're getting back to work, now."

Draco chuckled to himself as both Harry and Ron turned back to their books as Hermione had ordered. Considering Ron said he wouldn't let himself be bossed around by a witch, he didn't seem to realise that Hermione was already doing it. She had her two best friends well under control, and they were too oblivious to even notice.

Heading into the small kitchen alcove, Draco made a bit of a fuss as he grabbed a glass and filled it was pumpkin juice. Hopefully the noise would carry into the common room, and Harry and Ron would decide the atmosphere was no longer suitable for studying. Sadly, the pair were still well set when he returned to the common room. It looked like he would have to try a bit harder to get them to leave.

Depositing his glass down on the coffee table, Draco strolled over to the bookcase underneath the window. He then began to noisily rummage through the books, muttering to himself as he did so. As expected, he hadn't even searched through an entire shelf before Hermione let out a frustrated groan.

"What the hell are you doing now?" She demanded.

"Looking for my book," Draco replied, without turning around.

"Why don't you check your room," Hermione suggested through gritted teeth.

"I could have sworn I was reading it done here the other evening," Draco said thoughtfully. "Can you not remember, you were reading that muggle book with the picture of the topless woman on the front at the same time."

"Hermione, what sort of book were you reading?" Harry gasped, and Draco turned round to find both of his girlfriend's friends looking at her in shock.

"A romance novel," Hermione muttered. "And the woman may have been topless, but she had her front turned away from the camera, you could just see her back."

"Still, it gave a good idea what the book was about," Draco supplied. "I mean, if you have a half-naked woman on the cover of your book, you're sure to find plenty of sex inside."

"This isn't about my reading tastes," Hermione snapped as Ron opened his mouth to question her further. "Malfoy, go and look upstairs for your book."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco replied, throwing Hermione a sinful smirk. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're bossy, Granger."

"Go," Hermione snarled.

Laughing lightly, Draco headed upstairs, where he proceeded to make a hell of a noise looking for his book. The book he was reading was sitting innocently on his bedside table, as he'd always known it was, but he still pretended to search for it. The noise he was making would no doubt be annoying the Gryffindors downstairs, and with any luck Harry and Ron would get the message he wasn't going anywhere, and they would leave. After all, they couldn't have managed to do more than five minutes work since he'd arrived back in the dorms.

After nearly ten minutes of crashing around upstairs, Draco grabbed his book and returned to the common room. Throwing himself back onto the sofa he'd been lying on, he loudly announced he'd found the book. Harry and Ron just ignored him, although they exchanged eye-rolls, while Hermione shot him an unamused glare, before she returned to the studying.

Draco let the trio study in silence for all of five minutes, before he picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and not so accidentally, tipped it all over his top. Letting out a loud cry of dismay, he jumped up from the sofa and proceeded to moan about how clumsy he was.

"Damn it," He muttered as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in a panicked voice as Draco continued to unbutton his shirt.

"I've just spilt juice down my top, it needs to come off," Draco replied as he finished with the last button and stripped the soiled shirt from his well toned torso.

"And you couldn't have done that upstairs?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Why?" Draco frowned at the pair as he magically sent his dirty shirt up to the laundry. "I've got nothing to hide."

"But you need to go up and get a fresh top," Harry pointed out.

"There's no need for that," Draco announced as he settled back down on the sofa, without a shirt covering his well defined body. "I'm not shy."

"You can say that again," Harry murmured as he and Ron turned away from the blond Slytherin.

With Harry and Ron not facing him, Draco turned his attention to Hermione. As he expected, she was now well and truly distracted now his shirt was off. No doubt she would be thinking of all the fun things they could be doing if they were alone. Giving his girlfriend a knowing smirk, he picked up his book and pretended to focus his attention on it. However, he deliberately kept moving about in his seat, making sure Hermione didn't forget he was half-naked, and just waiting for her to have some time for him.

"You know, it's been a long day," He announced after another ten minutes. Placing his book down on the floor beside him, he got to his feet and did a few stretches, which caught Hermione's attention. "I think I might go for a bath. I could do with a good soak."

Draco spotted Hermione's sparkling brown eyes darken with lust at the thought of him in the bath, and he couldn't help but give her his best seductive smile. After making sure, Hermione was well aware of how much he wanted her to join him, Draco turned and left the common room once again. This time when he reached his bedroom, he stripped off his clothes and headed into the bathroom to start to run a bath. While the bath was running, he wrapped a tiny towel around his waist and strolled back down to the common room.

When he entered the common room, Harry and Ron both gaped at him in shock, before turning away. Draco had deliberately picked the smallest towel in the bathroom, and though it covered everything, one slip and he would be on show for everyone to see what he had to offer. While Harry and Ron had looked away, Hermione's eyes were riveted to him and Draco smirked when he spotted her squirming slightly in her seat.

"Sorry, I forgot my book," He apologised.

Double checking Harry and Ron still had their eyes averted, Draco bent down to pick up his book, angling himself so Hermione could see up his towel as he bent down. The slight moan she emitted was enough for him to know she'd been watching, and he stood back up again wearing a smug smirk. Turning back to Hermione, he gave her a sly wink as he once again apologised for disturbing them.

"You needn't worry about me again, I'm set for the evening," He said as he made his way back towards the stairs. "I'm just going to lounge in the bath for a while. You three enjoy your studying."

Before he departed, Draco gave Hermione one final smile, and as he began to climb the stairs he whipped off his towel, leaving her with the view of his departing backside. Hoping that the temptation would prove too much for his girlfriend, Draco headed into the bathroom and once the bath was fully run, he climbed into the large bathtub and settled himself down. Annoying Harry and Ron so they would leave hadn't worked, so he'd resorted to seducing Hermione. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait and see if his temptation had worked.

Less then five minutes later Draco got the answer as the door to the bathroom slid open and Hermione entered the bathroom.

"Sorry, was I disturbing you again?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

"You're a git, do you know that?" Hermione questioned, throwing Draco a glare that he could tell was false. He knew she thought she should be mad at him, but she was too tempted to join him in the bubbles to really follow through with it.

"It's part of my charm," Draco replied with a cocky smile. "Just ask Potter and Weasley. I'm sure they've had a fun night."

"Fun? More like embarrassing," Hermione snorted. "You are aware they both caught your stunt on the stairs when you dropped the towel? Now both Harry and Ron have seen your hairy backside."

"My backside is not hairy," Draco argued. He wasn't the slightest bit bothered by what Harry and Ron had seen, because as he'd mentioned earlier, he wasn't shy. "But I'm not really bothered if Potter and Weasley enjoyed the show. I know you did."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant against the now closed bathroom door.

Draco returned Hermione's cool look with a sly smirk. "You're here, aren't you."

"Maybe I've just come to tell you off for being such an annoying git tonight," Hermione retorted.

"Have you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, wondering how long she could hold out before she stripped off and joined him in the bath.

Hermione was silent for a long time before she let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "Damn you Draco, you're impossible."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," Hermione snapped. "I should really turn back around and leave you to take care of yourself."

"But you won't," Draco replied confidently.

"But I won't," Hermione agreed with a sigh as she slowly began to remove her clothes. "As annoying as you are, you're still pretty irresistible. You had me the moment you took your shirt off. But the second you flashed me, I just knew I had to get Harry and Ron out of the dorms before I pounced on you and exposed our secret."

"Good choice." Draco's grey eyes never left Hermione as she stripped down while she was talking. By the time her skimpy black underwear came into sight, he was as hard as a rock, and he let out a loud groan when she shimmied out of them and stood before him completely naked.

"You were saying," Hermione prompted, smiling at the dazed look on Draco's face. It still amused her how Draco always reacted so amazed whenever he saw her naked.

Draco forced himself to tear his eyes away from Hermione's body and look into her amused face. "It was a good choice to get Potter and Weasley to leave. I'm not much into exhibitionism."

"Please, it wouldn't have bothered you if I'd jumped you downstairs," Hermione snorted as she climbed into the large bathtub and settled herself opposite Draco. The tub in the head dorms was almost as large as the one in the prefects' bathroom, and it was almost as if they were bathing in a small pool.

"Probably not," Draco agreed as he manoeuvred himself so he was now sitting next to Hermione. Under the water, his hands reached out and started to caress his girlfriend's naked body. "But I much prefer you like this, all mine in private," He muttered, his lips falling to her neck.

Hermione murmured her agreement as she relaxed into Draco's touch. Of course she was still going to make him pay for disturbing her studying, and making such an annoyance of himself. But for now, she was happy to let the evening's events pass and lose herself in her boyfriend's heated touch. Right now, the only thing that mattered to either Draco or Hermione was being together, and enjoying a steaming hot bath. Anything else could wait. Right now, they were a teenage couple in love.

 **The End.**


End file.
